


Opposites Attract

by babydragon73



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, Bad Girl Lena, F/F, Meet-Cute, Tattoos, dorky Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydragon73/pseuds/babydragon73
Summary: Kara finds herself deeply intrigued by Lena Luthor, the girl in her English class whose covered in tattoos.Lena Luthor can't keep her eyes off Kara Danvers, the sweet, nerdy girl who sits beside her in class.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by this prompt: http://wlwprompts.tumblr.com/post/155604285189/the-youre-that-cute-dorky-kid-from-my-ap-english
> 
> And Lena's image comes from this pic:  
> http://lesly-oh.tumblr.com/post/156693387482/punklena-commission-to-monroymonserrat-i
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy and comment fam xoxoxoxo

Kara Danvers knew she was staring but she couldn't stop if she tried.

When the door to her first period AP English class opened, she could feel her heart start to beat rapidly. There was only one person who would dare to come to class late and suffer the wrath of Ms. Grant and that person was Lena Luthor, the coolest senior at Midvale High School. Lena wasn't cool in the traditional cheerleader-hang-with-the-jocks way; she was cool because she walked around with an air of indifference and never left the house without wearing an outfit that was about seventy percent black. She had an undercut so anytime she had her long black hair in a ponytail Kara could see the smooth slope of the back of her neck. And, she had a collection of tattoos even though she was only seventeen; every week Lena would show up to school with a new tattoo somewhere on her body. She had moons, planets, and constellations on her fingers and a half sleeve covering her left bicep. Lena was tough and fierce and the blonde was quite sure she was in love with her.

 They had met last year. Even though Kara had been a sophomore, she was bright enough to get into higher level AP classes. She had taken Math and History with Lena and, in both classes, they had sat next to each other thanks to their teacher's seating chart. In the entire year they had no more than a handful of conversations thanks to Kara's shy nature and Lena only showing up to school a couple times a week. But, the blonde felt herself drawn to to Lena; the brunette came from one of the wealthiest in families in town and yet she never acted like a spoiled brat. In fact, it almost seemed like Lena couldn't be bothered with anything her family did. She was the complete opposite of her older brother, Lex, who had been Midvale's golden quarterback before he graduated two years ago.

Lena had breezed into the class with her sticker decorated longboard under one arm. Ms. Grant was one of the most intimidating teachers in school but the brunette acted like she was just another teacher.

"Any reason why you're late, Luthor?" Ms. Grant snapped.

Lena turned around as she was making her way to her seat in the middle of the room, "Accidentally overslept, Ms.G. Those damn alarm clocks don't work like they use to." The class snickered quietly as they did not want to draw Ms. Grant's wrath towards them.

The blonde teacher rolled her eyes, "Next time set twenty or else you'll spend the period in the principal's office."

Lena smirked, "Yes, ma'am," she winked at Ms. Grant before taking her seat next to Kara. 

The blonde tried (re: failed) not to watch as the brunette placed her board under her desk and started rolling it back and forth. Lena was missing her usual red and black flannel so all she was wearing was a deep purple muscle tee. Kara could see tattoos in the shape of green vines snaking up the other girl's side and under her black bandeau. Kara tried to calm the blush rising up her cheeks as she thought about what the tattoo looked liked and how far down Lena's body it went.

"Ms. Danvers, would you like to answer the question?" Kara snapped out of her daze to find Ms. Grant and the entire class starring at her, including Lena. The blonde's eyes widened and she felt her mouth go dry.

"Ms. Danvers?" Ms. Grant asked again.

The blonde racked her brain, hoping that she subconsciously heard the question. Quickly she responded, "Lenny died at the end of the novel and it was tragic because he was just a gentle misunderstood giant. But you're supposed to feel sympathy for George because he had to shoot him due to the notion of survival of the fittest," she let out a breath. 

Ms. Grant raised an eyebrow of approval but quipped, "Maybe next time you'll listen closer to the lecture instead of ogling your peers," the class started giggling and Kara knew her face was as red as a tomato. She cast her eyes downward, staring hard at her notebook. Suddenly she heard someone click their tongue and she took a chance and glanced in the direction of the sound. Her blush was back again in full force when she realized Lena was smirking at her.

"I don't mind the ogling," she whispered, sending a wink in Kara's direction. The blonde nearly choked on the breath she was taking and turned back to face Ms. Grant, willing herself not to look at Lena for the rest of class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Of course her older sister, Alex, and her girlfriend, Maggie Sawyer, found the entire exchange hilarious. The three girls were having lunch together outside on the quad and Kara had blurted out the entire story after Alex wouldn't stop asking why her face was so red. The blonde was currently hiding her face in her crossed arms on top of the table.

"Oh, come on, Kar, we're just teasing," Alex said, trying to stop her giggles.

"Yeah, Kara. Come out. We're sorry," Maggie gently poked her.

"You guys are the worst," the blonde sighed, looking up at the pair.

"Honestly, why don't you just ask her out? I'm pretty sure she knows how much you like her," Alex munched on a fry.

Kara looked scandalized, "Are you insane? I can't just ask out Lena Luthor. I'll be laughed right out of school."

Maggie rolled her eyes, "You're ridiculous, Kara. Just talk to the girl. She doesn't bite," she smirked, "Well, unless you like that sort of thing," Kara went back into hiding as Alex joined her girlfriend in laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was two days later when Kara saw Lena again. She had walked into class just as the bell rang, flashing Ms. Grant a smile as she mosied over to her seat. Kara was in the middle of taking her books out of her bag when she felt a small tap on her shoulder. She turned and almost lost her breath as her blue eyes connected with green. 

"Hey, Kara," Lena said, smiling.

Kara willed herself not to faint, "Hi," she squeaked, suppressing the urge to smack herself in the forehead.

"You busy tonight?" The brunette asked causally as Ms. Grant started her lecture.

The blonde was confused. Why was Lena asking her if she had plans? "No, I don't think so. I was going to get pizza with my sister and her girlfriend but I don't feel like being a third wheel all night."

Lena nodded, thoughtfully, "Well, do you wanna go get pizza with me?"

"What?!" Kara cried, drawing the attention of Ms. Grant.

The blonde teacher scowled, "Kiera, since you and Ms. Luthor are so distracted from my lecture how about you tell the class what you were whispering about?"

Kara started to stutter; she couldn't believe she was being embarrassed for the second time this week but Lena, being the smooth operator that she was, stepped in and said, "I was asking Kara out for pizza, Ms. Grant. But you interrupted before I could hear her answer." The class let out an 'oooo' and Kara could feel Ms. Grant's anger from her seat.

"Principal's office. Now," she barked, pointing at the door. Lena gathered her stuff together and started heading out of the classroom but not before throwing a small piece of paper on Kara's desk. The blonde waited until Ms. Grant was back to lecturing before she slowly opened the note.

It was Lena's phone number.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kara had spent the rest of the day obsessing over the number and willing herself to just text Lena. Alex and Maggie were both sending her pestering messages in which they basically beg her to say yes to the Luthor. They knew she's been crushing on her for more than a year; why wouldn't she jump at the opportunity to hang out with her?

 To be honest, the blonde was scared. What if Lena realized that she was just some nerdy girl who spent her weekends reading old books and painting watercolors? What if the brunette saw that she was too cool for her and just left her hanging? She was so scared to put herself out there for Lena.  

Kara was in her last period class when she came to a decision. Even though she was scared to death to make a move, Lena had asked her out and she deserved to know her answer. As slyly as she could, the blonde pulled out her phone and sent a message to Lena.

 **K:** hey it's Kara

 **L:** hey. i was hoping you'd use my number

 **K:** did you mean to ask me out in class today?

 **L:** yes

 **K:** why?

 **L:** i think you're cute 

The blonde felt her cheeks heat up immediately.

 **L:** plus you're wicked smart

Kara felt her hopes drop a little. Maybe all Lena wanted was someone to tutor her or even do the work for her.

 **K:** you want help in class? you don't have to buy me pizza i'll help for free

 **L:** lol you are adorable. i don't think you understand what i'm saying

Kara furrowed her brow. 

 **K:** what are you saying then?

 **L:** i want to take you on a date Kara

Blue eyes widening comically big and she looked around the room in hopes that no one would see the mini freak out she was having.

 **L:** if you want to, that is. don't feel obligated to say yes

 **K:** no no! i would love to. go on a date. to pizza. with you

 **L:** well, today's my lucky day ;) can i pick you up around 7?

 **K:** see you then!

The blonde spent the rest of the period day dreaming and staring at the window. She couldn't contain the silent dance she did. She had a date with Lena Luthor!

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's secret side comes out. Kara is so, so much the smitten kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated xoxoxo

Maggie and Alex had grilled Kara about her strange silence and dopy grin the entire car ride home. The smaller brunette had a feeling it had to do with a certain tattooed hottie but also wanted to respect the blonde's want to keep it to herself. Alex, on the other hand, had absolutely no reservations about pestering her little sister for every tidbit of information. They were sisters and sisters didn't have secrets, she reminded Kara repeatedly while Maggie cackled in the passenger seat. But, the blonde never broke; it may have to do with the Lena induced trance she found herself in since school ended.

After a year of pining she was actually going out with the girl of her dreams. Kara had to physically restrain herself from squealing every time she looked through her text messages with Lena. Short as the conversation was, it was sweet and made her chest fill with a warm sensation. The rebellious brunette thought she was cute. Lena actually wanted to spend time with her outside of school. It was a lot to take in.

Once Alex pulled into the driveway, Kara raced into the house and locked herself in her bedroom. She only had a few hours to make herself look absolutely perfect for Lena and she wasn't about to waste a single second of it. An hour and a half later found the blonde laying in the middle of a mountain of clothes strewn about her bedroom floor. Every article of clothing she found didn't seem to have the wow factor she was looking for. Tonight could potentially be the only shot she had with Lena and she was not about to mess it up.

Kara could hear faint rock music coming from Alex's room next door and rolled her eyes because that meant one thing: her and Maggie were making out and using the music to mask the sound. She picked up a few loose shoes from her mountain and tossed them at the wall the two girls shared. After three shoes, the music stopped and she could hear a door fling open and feet stomping their way to her room.

The older Danvers had flushed cheeks and angry scowl as she walked into the room, "What, Kara?!"

The blonde smiled sheepishly, "Can you help me find an outfit for tonight, please?"

Alex's face softened just a bit as she surveyed the mess her baby sister made, "Wear anything, Kara. You look beautiful all the time."

Maggie appeared next to the tall brunette, tugging an oversized shirt over her head. "Um, while I agree with the second part of the sentence, I think I'll take it from here, babe," she lightly patted Alex's arm as she made her way into Kara's room.

Alex rolled her eyes, "It's just pizza, Mags. Not a ball."

The small brunette rolled her eyes, "Sometimes I don't know how you landed a dime like me, Danvers." She playfully winked as Alex huffed. "Now, let's make our girl irresistible."

Maggie worked her magic and, in another hour, she had Kara ready with a short black wrap around skirt, yellow camisole under a long black sweater, and Alex's combat boots. Her blonde hair was in a French braid that both Danvers sisters didn't know she could do and Maggie used minimal make up so that the blonde could have a amore natural look. Kara had gushed over the shorter girl's talent until Alex pulled her from the room citing that they had "things" to go back to. Kara didn't want to know what that meant.

She was downstairs in her living room trying to watch t.v. when her phone buzzed next to her on the couch. Kara almost jumped out of her skin reaching for it, smiling widely when she saw it was Lena.

 **Lena:** hey, i'm almost at your house. thanks for the spot on directions :)

The blonde blushed deeply, trying to contain her delight.

 **Kara** : no problem! i've lived here a long time so i pride myself on knowing the land

 **Lena:** lol funny and pretty. idk how i got so lucky. see you soon :)

The blonde didn't hide her giggles as she reclined back into the couch; the butterflies in her stomach were growing more and more by the minute. She continued to fake watch a random show before she heard the sound of tired pulling up on her driveway. She quickly shut off the t.v. and made her way to the front door. Unfortunately, thanks to her sister's never ending crusade to embarrass her as much as possible, Alex was already there, opening the door with the most stoic, big-sister-expression. 

"Luthor," she greeted, evenly. Kara couldn't see Lena because of the door but she hoped the other girl wasn't running for the hills.

"Danvers," Lena greeted back.

"You're here to take Kara out tonight?"

"Yes."

"And what exactly are your intentions with my baby sister?" The blonde was about to drag Alex away when she felt a hand on her arm. She looked over to find Maggie standing next to her, shaking her head. Kara rolled her eyes; as annoying as she found the situation, she knew it was big sister protocol to interrogate any of her dates.

Lena chuckled, "Well, I wanted to take her out to pizza."

Alex raised her eyebrow, "Just pizza?"

Kara could practically hear Lena's smirk as she answered, "I mean, if she wants anything more, I wouldn't be opposed to it."

Maggie could see Alex's mixed emotions and stepped in before the girl could snap at the young Luthor, "Hey, Lena. Have fun with little Danvers, okay? No speeding and have her home at a reasonable time," she winked at her before taking Alex's hand and dragging her upstairs.

Kara took a deep breath before opening the door further, jaw dropping slightly as she took in Lena's appearance. The brunette was wearing hot pink skinny jeans with a plain white baggy T shirt that hung off one shoulder revealing a small tattoo on her collarbone that seemed to be in another language. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail accenting her sharp jawline and her red lipstick lips were formed a sultry smirk.

"Hey," she husked out, leaning against the door frame.

"Hi," Kara squeaked, noticing the way Lena's eyes roamed over her body.

"Ready to go?" The brunette tilted her head to one side in question.

The blonde nodded quickly, nearly giving herself whiplash, "Definitely!" She grabbed her purse off of the table by the door and followed Lena to her car. The brunette smiled as she held the passenger door open for Kara, bowing slightly as she did.

"Your ride, m'lady," the blonde giggled as she got in. Lena hopped into the other side and then they were off.

As they drove through the streets of Midvale, Kara took the opportunity to look around Lena's car. While it was shiny and new on the outside, the inside looked worn in and a bit homey. Kara could see sweatshirts and water bottles in the backseat. The ashtray in the front was filled with the end of joints and gum wrappers. Lena had a skull shaped air freshener hanging from the rearview mirror and it made her smile because of course Lena would have something like that. The blonde continued to look around as Lena drove, soft punk rock music playing from the hidden speakers. 

As she looked at the pocket in her door, Kara's eyes widened as she caught sight of a finished Rubik's cube. That was definitely not something she would have expected to see in Lena's car. She picked it up gently, trying very hard not to mess up the perfect side.

"I didn't know you could do this," she said, smiling. Lena looked over at her date and her green eyes widened comically.

"Shit," she swore, "I thought I took that out yesterday."

Kara raised an eyebrow, "And why would you not want me to see it?

Lena's pale cheeks started to redden and Kara gasped lightly. She could not believe  _the_ Lena Luthor was blushing! Because of her! The brunette mumbled something under breath.

"What was that?" The blonde teased.

Lena sighed, It's just super nerdy. I wanted to keep up my image for you."

The blonde laughed, lightly trailing her fingers over the cube, "Your image, huh? And what image is that exactly?"

Lena smiled as she pulled into the pizza shop's parking lot, "Dark, mysterious, sexy. You know, all the things that drive you......wild," she winked at her. Kara looked down and blushed heavily.

"Well, um," she cleared her throat, "You certainly have done a great job keeping that up."

The brunette parked the car and took Kara's hand lightly in hers, "Thank you, beautiful. Now let's get you fed."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More flirting, shy smiles, and two dorks in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support! You're all amazing!
> 
> If you wanna talk hit up my tumblr: tumblr.com/k8lee18

"So, pick your poison," Lena said, gesturing to the extensive menu of the pizza shop. Kara stared at the menu, trying to quell the hunger in her stomach. If she were with Alex and Maggie she would order her usual meal of an extra pizza with pepperoni. But, she didn't want Lena to think she was a total pig. She was about to order a small plain slice and a salad when Mario, the owner, rushed to the counter, his eyes bright as he took in Kara.

"Hey, little blonde!" He cried, cheerfully, "I didn't know you were coming by today! You want your usual?"

Kara quickly shook her head, "No, no thank you. That's okay."

The brunette raised an eyebrow in amusement as she watched the exchange, "Excuse me but what is little blonde's usual order?"

Mario's smile grew wider, "An extra large pizza with extra pepperoni. I swear, I don't know how she eats so much yet stays so thin!"

A deep blush creeped up Kara's cheeks. So much for keeping her insane eating habits a secret. "It's okay, Mr. M. I'll just take a salad please."

"Nonsense," Lena shooed her away, "We'll take her usual and two Cokes please." Mario nodded happily before taking Lena's card to charge her.

The blonde turned to her date, "You didn't have to do that. It's way too much food for the two of us."

"Apparently it won't be enough with your stomach in attendance," Lena could see the blonde was growing more and more embarrassed and decided to tone down the teasing, "Hey, listen, I don't want you to hide any part of you, okay? I like that you have a healthy appetite."

"Really?" Kara asked.

The brunette nodded, "Definitely. It means you have a lot of energy to spare and that will definitely come in handy later," she winked causing Kara's face to turn into a tomato. Mario came back with her card and the two girls made their way to a secluded booths towards the back of the shop.

Once they sat down, the conversation started flowing like water. Kara was amazed at how easy it was to talk to Lena about anything. They talked about their family lives and the blonde could see the vast differences between how they grew up. Where Kara had the endless love and warmth of Alex and Eliza, Lena had the stiff, stoic atmosphere of the Luthor household. The brunette explained that Lex was her favorite part of being at home as he was a model big brother but, now that he was in college, they hung out less frequently. Kara also learned how nerdy the brunette could be; though she acted like she didn't care about school, she had the highest grades in her year and was being hunted by ivy league schools. She also was the biggest Star Wars fan Kara had ever met. The blonde couldn't believe how many layers there were to Lena; just when she thought she had the other girl figured out, another curve ball would be thrown and she would be knocked for a loop. They talked as their pizza was being served and after they (mostly Kara) ate the majority of it.

Towards the end of the date, Kara started to wonder why Lena had asked her out seemingly out of nowhere. They had known each other for over a year and yet Lena only started showing romantic interest in her a few days ago. Was she working some kind of angle? What if this was all an elaborate prank on Kara? Lena Luthor was the coolest senior in school, why would she want to date a nerdy underclassman?

Finally, all of the insecurities and questions started to get to Kara. While Lena was in the middle of explaining her future major in college, the blonde couldn't help but blurt out, "Why did you ask me out?"

Lena furrowed her in brow in confusion, "Um, I'm sorry?"

The blonde took a deep breath to calm her nerves, "Why did you ask me out, Lena? Why now?"

"Because I like you?"

Kara shook her head, "We've known each other for so long and yet this is the longest conversation we've ever had. Why did you ask me to dinner? Is this some kind of joke?"

Lena's expression grew serious, "You think I would do something so purposely mean? I thought we were having a good time."

"We were...I mean, we are," the blonde let out a sound of frustration, "I just want to know why you, Lena Luthor, asked me out."

"What do mean me 'Lena Luthor?"

Kara looked at her skeptically, "Come on, Lena, you're not stupid. You know what you look like, how you act. You're the coolest girl in school. Literally people would kill to be in my position right now. And I'm just some junior no one pays attention to. You can do so much better than me. So, why did you ask me?"

"Kara, Kara, Kara," the brunette chanted, taking Kara's hand into her own, "Breathe okay?" When she saw that the blonde had calm down a bit, Lena continued, "I asked you out because I like you. I know I'm a senior and I'll be off at college in the fall but I knew I would regret it if I didn't get to take you out at least one. Now, I'm not saying or pressuring you into being serious with me but.......Kara, you're so incredible. I would always kick myself every time I didn't take the opportunity to talk to you. You're just so beautiful and wicked smart and so so out of my league. I promise this is not a joke. And, trust me, no one is better than you."

Kara's eyed widened as she took in Lena's little speech. Lena thought  _she_ was out of her league?! Lena thought  _she_ was the beautiful one? The butterflies in her stomach turned into a mini hurricane as she gazed into the brunette's earnest green eyes. 

Lena took her silence as she said the wrong thing, "Kara?" She asked, gently.

The blonde snapped out of her daze, "So...you're saying you like me? That's what I got."

A chuckle burst from Lena's lips, "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Kara smiled shyly at her, "So, there'll be a second date?"

Lena raised a brow, "Who said this one was over?" Kara looked confused as Lena took her hand and led her to the car.

After driving about fifteen minutes, Lena turned into a dirt road that led to an empty baseball field. She killed the engine before reaching into the backseat for a red cotton blanket. Kara followed her as she made her way towards the middle of the field. Lena laid out the blanket and gestured Kara to join her on her back. The blonde laid down beside her and couldn't hold in the gasp at the blanket of stars covering the sky.

"Wow," she breathed out.

"Right? I like to come here when the world gets too loud. It's a nice place to just turn your brain off for a while." Lena reached over and held Kara's hand. The blonde looked down at their joined hands and examined the tattoos on the brunette's fingers.

"Why do you have so many tattoos?" She asked, blushing when she realized how aggressive that sounded, "Sorry, I didn't mean...."

Lena smiled and squeezed her hand, "No, no. It's okay. It's a valid question," she sighed, "I have so many tattoos because it's the one thing in my life I can actually control. My parents control my school, what I eat, who I hang out with. My tattoos are all for me. Each one is another piece of me that I'm putting into the universe. And I don't have to explain them to anyone."

Kara traced over the moons and stars of Lena's index and middle finger, "But you're seventeen."

Lena smiled, "I have a friend who does my tattoos no question asked. He's kinda cool that way."

The blonde nodded, "So, how many do you have?"

"Wanna find out?" Lena smirked, holding Kara's gaze. The blonde swallowed the lump on her throat and wordlessly nodded. Lena sat up and reached for the hem of her shirt, pulling it off in one swoop. Kara gasped as she took in, not only Lena's impressive body, but the numerous tattoos littering her body.

On her back was a massive cherry blossom tree with vines twisting and turning up and down her sides. There was a small cross on her right hip bone and the anarchy symbol on her left hipbone. There was a small scrawling of words on her collarbone, the Deathly Hallows symbol on her ribcage, and a small L over her heart. Kara didn't know where to focus first.

"Lena," she said, breathlessly, her fingers itching to trace over every line.

"You can touch me," the brunette said, her voice a deep husk. The blonde immediately started to touch the tree on Lena's back, smiling as she heard the older girl gasp. She traced the delicate looking flowers down the vines that reached Lean's hips. When she tore her gaze away from the tattoo, she was caught off guard to find Lena's green orbs staring at her. Without any hesitation, the two girls leaned in until their lips touched.

Kara sighed contently as Lena pressed her lips harder against her own. The blonde gripped her waist until Lena was straddling her hips, her dark hair creating a makeshift curtain around them. They kissed passionately until oxygen became an issue and, even then, Kara found herself chasing Lena's lips as the older girl pulled back.

"Who knew Kara Danvers was an amazing kisser?" Lena teased.

The blonde lightly pinched her side, "I guess you'll have to do it some more to find out, huh?" The brunette said nothing; instead, she leaned in to kiss Kara again.

Kara still couldn't believe they were here but, you know what they say: opposites attract.


End file.
